The present embodiments relate to an appliance rack or shelf, with particular embodiments shown for a dishwasher rack for a dishwasher appliance.
Typical dishwasher racks are coupled to the dishwasher door to move the rack out of or into the dishwasher tub. However, this practice often may position the dishwasher rack at an undesirable time and/or position relative to the door's position. Thus, there is a need for the dishwasher rack to be capable of extending out of and/or retracting into the dishwasher tub regardless of the position of the dishwasher door in some embodiments.